bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
It/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for It. Transcript (Scene opens on a timer that is ticking, as Larry peeks out from behind the couch while giggling to himself. Larry then zips out from behind the couch, rolls on the floor, then completely hides behind the lamp, then peeks out from behind the lamp, just as Bob comes into the room rather cautiously. Larry then zips up to Bob and tags him.) Larry: Tag! You're it! Bob: Not for long! Larry: (laughing) Bob: (panting) (Bob starts chasing after Larry, Larry jumping onto the chair, which Bob also does. Larry swings on the chandelier, but Bob stops halfway, while Larry bounces off the tomato elevator, while Bob lands inside it. Larry then runs past the timer, while Bob studies the situation. Bob then tilts the tomato elevator back and catapults himself at Larry.) Larry: I'm gonna win! Bob: Aaaah! Larry: I'm gonna win! (grunts) (Bob then crashes into Larry and tags him.) Bob: Tag! You're it! Larry: (panting) (Larry starts chasing after Bob, but the timer rings before Larry can even catch Bob.) Larry: Oof! Bob: Time's up! Great game, Larry! Larry: (screaming) Noooooooooo! Tag, tag! Tag! Tag! Tag-tag-tag! It's not working! Bob: The game is over. Larry: But I can't be "it." I'm still "it." I got "it" all over me! (hyperventilating) Bob: Larry, calm down! Just breathe. Take a breath. (Larry does as Bob tells him, breathing deeply, but puffs himself out while doing so.) Bob: Good gravy, man, breathe out! (Larry breathes out, causing him rocket backwards until crashing off-screen.) Bob: You're not "it." You're just a loser. (Larry is shocked, knowing Bob was saying that.) Bob: That's not what I meant! Winning isn't everything. If that's all you care about, you'll take all the fun out of playing. Larry: Just one more game! Please! One more game of tag! Bob: No! You need to learn how to be happy without winning. Plus, I'm leaving for the Sock Collector's Convention tonight. I'll be back tomorrow. Larry: No! Wait! (blinks at his one left eye) Doink! What do I do? I can't be "it." I just can't! Hm. (tags his chair) Tag? Drat. Didn't work! (looks at the window and gasps) I got it. (Scene switches to Larry approaching Jimmy and Jerry's house. Larry knocks on the door, as Jimmy answers it.) Larry: Hey, fellas. You like playing games, don't cha? Jimmy: Are you kidding? We love 'em! I'm always telling Jerry it's all fun and games! Larry: (mildly surprised) Until someone? Jimmy: No, that's it. Life. It's all fun and games. Larry: Oh, okay, well, you guys wanna play a game of tag? Jerry: Sure. Larry: Great! I have this here timer. We'll play until it dings. (winds up the timer) On your mark, get set, (tags Jerry) You're it! (Larry, Jimmy, and Jerry start running all over the house, though Larry hides behind the couch while Jimmy and Jerry chase each other.) Larry: Ah, this is perfect. Now I just have to avoid getting tagged until the timer dings. I can do this! (Larry peeks out from behind the couch, but doesn't see Jimmy or Jerry anywhere. Jimmy suddenly appears next to Larry.) Jimmy: Ha! (tags Larry) Tag you! (laughing) Larry: (growling angrily) I mean, (laughing nervously) Got me! I'm havin' fun! (Larry chases after Jimmy and Jerry into the center of town, but they are too fast for him. Jimmy and Jerry turn around to taunt Larry.) Jimmy: Come on, Larry! You gotta tag me! Jerry: (blowing a raspberry) Larry: What do you think I'm trying to- (timer dings) (Larry takes out the timer and is shocked.) Larry: Ah! I'm still it! (Junior approaches Larry.) Junior: Say, you guys playing tag? Madame Blueberry: (gasps) Oh, I love a good game of tag! Ichabeezer: Really? You? Madame Blueberry: Of course. Carrot Man: I played tag once, not my cup of tea. Know what is though? A hot cup of- Madame Blueberry: Don't tell me, tea? Carrot Man: No, chicken soup. (drinks some) (Ichabeezer scowls.) Mr. Lunt: What do you say, Mayor? Archibald: Oooooh! That sounds delightful! (Mayor Archibald, Bacon Bill, Mr. Lunt, Madame Blueberry, Ichabeezer, and Carrot Man approach Larry, who takes out the timer and winds it up again.) Larry: Well, do you guys wanna play? Junior: Sure! Mr. Lunt: Where's base? So I know where to hover constantly. Archibald: I hereby declare a town wide game of tag! Let the games begin! (Bacon Bill starts blowing into a trumpet, while everyone cheers.) Larry: And, (tags Junior) Tag! (The game begins as everyone starts chasing each other, trying to tag each other. Larry hides in a nearby alley, overseeing everything.) ???: You're a genius! (A thought bubbles appears next to Larry, before a miniature version of Larry shows up in the thought bubble.) Larry: I am? Explain. Mini-Larry: With this many people playing, there's no way we'll be it! Just find a good hiding spot and it's smooth sailing! Larry: Oh, yeah! I am a genius! Thanks, Little Me! (The thought bubble with the miniature Larry disappears after that. Everyone still continues playing tag, before Larry hides behind a nearby building.) Larry: (singing) I gotta win, I gotta win At every game I gotta win! I throw a fit when I'm "it" Unless I win I'm in a spin! Last place is worst place I've gotta be in first place! My happiness it does depend On chalking up another win! I wanna have a little fun Instead I'm coming all undone! 'Cause I must win, I must win I must win, win, win, win, win, win! (gasps, sighs) I gotta win, I gotta win At every game I gotta win! I throw a fit when I'm "it" Unless I win I'm in a spin! Last place is worst place I gotta be in first place! My happiness it does depend On chalking up another win! I wanna have a little fun Instead I'm coming all undone! 'Cause I wanna win! I gotta win! Win, win, win, win Win, win, win, win Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! (The song ends, before the scene switches to Pa Grape's Store. Inside, there are several customers waiting in line.) Broccoli Man: Did ya hear about tag? Corn Woman: So much fun! Carrot Man: I'm a little nervous. (chuckles) (Ichabeezer ends up at the back of the line.) Ichabeezer: Oh, come on! What do they think I am? Patient? (Ichabeezer comes up with an idea to get to the front counter faster.) Ichabeezer: I'm it! All: (gasps) (The other customers scatter after that, while Ichabeezer approaches the front of the counter while chuckling to himself. Pa takes off as soon as Ichabeezer approaches him.) Ichabeezer: (groans) (Scene switches to outside Pa Grape's Store, where Phillipe is chasing after Jean-Claude, who runs inside the store, while Phillipe passes him.) Phillipe: Come back here! (Jean-Claude exits from the store after that while passing Petunia.) Petunia: Is Phillipe it? Jean-Claude: No. (pulls out a cookie) I just took the last cookie from our cookie jar! (Scene switches to total darkness, before Larry's eyes are seen.) Larry: Boy, the number of problems I've solved by hiding from my problems! Just gotta stay here until I hear the timer ding. I'm not gonna get tagged! No way! (an unidentified pair of eyes appears next to Larry) No- (gasps) Who's that?! Mr. Lunt: You're it! (laughing) (Mr. Lunt jumps out of the dumpster that Larry is hiding in before running off. Larry comes out of the dumpster after that.) Mr. Lunt: No tagbacks! (Larry chases after Mr. Lunt.) Larry: (screams) Wait! How'd you do that?! You don't even have eyes! (Larry looks to see that time is almost up.) Larry: (groans) I'm it! And running out of time! (Larry runs off after that, but everyone else runs away when Larry appears. Larry approaches Silly Pea, who jumps up, spins in mid-hover, then flies off.) Larry: (exasperated) That defies physics! (Lisa Asparagus passes Larry, as Larry chases her, but Lisa turns a corner.) Larry: Tag! (Larry runs into a lamppost, with winged lemons circling his head.) Larry: Ow! My head! (Larry jumps back up again, then sees Pa Grape.) Larry: Gotcha! (Pa stops, then turns to face Larry.) Pa: Ya gotta catch me first! Larry: (screaming) (Pa jumps up as Larry charges at him, as Larry crashes off-screen. Pa hops away, but Larry comes back and chases after him again, with Pa dodging him and jumping off the side of a nearby building before swinging on the top of a lamppost, while Larry can only watch. Pa lands on top of a fire hydrant after that.) Pa: Hard core! (Pa leaves after that, while Larry is even more flustered.) Larry: No fair! Having talent is cheating! (Larry takes out the timer again to see that time is close to being up, while everyone else approaches him.) Jimmy: Uh oh, Larry! Time's almost up! (laughing) Madame Blueberry: Good game! (Larry is even more nervous, before remembering what Bob told him.) Bob: (V/O) Winning isn't everything! You'll take the fun out of playing! Larry: But, losing takes all the fun out of... losing! Must win! (screaming) (Larry angrily throws the timer to the ground, causing it to break. Everyone is shocked when they see what Larry did to the timer.) Madame Blueberry: Larry! Larry: (breathing heavily) Junior: Is the game over? Larry: No ding! The game is not over! Archibald: But, the game will never end. It will go on for infinity! Larry: (tagging Mayor Archibald) You're it! Welcome to Infini-Tag! (runs off) Archibald: Larry! You can't be serious! Larry: No tagbacks! Junior: This was fun, but now it's crazy! Archibald: The game is over, isn't it? Shall we vote on it? (Everyone runs off, except for Jerry.) Archibald: People? (tagging Jerry) You're it! Jerry: Escalation. (Everyone runs for their lives and takes refuge inside their homes to try and escape from Larry.) Petunia: This isn't fun anymore! (runs inside her house) (Larry looks around, but doesn't see anyone anymore.) Larry: Guys? (A tumbleweed blows past Larry. Scene switches to Larry approaching Mayor Archibald's clock house.) Larry: Archie! Archie! Archie! You gotta let me up! Archibald: No way! Larry: I think we should be a team! Think about it. With your leadership skills and my unhealthy obsession with tag, we'll be untaggable! Archibald: You make a good point. (Mayor Archibald takes the elevator and approaches Larry.) Larry: Thanks, Archie. Archibald: No problem, Larry. You know, you really let this get out of hand, but I'm glad you're here. It will be nice to have some company. Larry: Totally. Oh! And by the way... (tagging Mayor Archibald) You're it! Archibald: Larry! (tags Larry back) Tag! (Mayor Archibald runs back into the elevator again back to the top mantel again.) Larry: No tagbacks! Archibald: I don't care! You've taken all the fun out of this! You're it! Larry: (snorting angrily) (Scene switches to back in the center of town, where there is a sign reading "Beware of It". Bob returns to town while whistling cheerfully, then becomes confused when he doesn't see anyone in town.) Bob: Hello? (notices the sign) "Beware of It"? What's going on? Madame Blueberry: (coming out of her house) Bob! You must hide! It's Larry! Bob: Oh, what's he done now? Madame Blueberry: He's it! Bob: It? Did he start a new game? Madame Blueberry: (gasps, then runs back inside) (Larry is running around crazily before dunking his head in the town fountain.) Bob: I'll take care of this. (to Larry) Larry, what did I say-ay-ay-ay? (Larry charges out at Bob and starts chasing him, before Bob takes refuge inside a nearby house.) Bob: This is exactly what I was talking about! Is this your idea of fun? Larry: I'm not playing for fun! I'm playing to not be it! Bob: Well, I'm not playing at all! Larry: I'm all out of people! I'm it forever! (Larry opens a trash can as a lobster crawls out.) Larry: Tag! You're- oh! (Larry dunks his head in the fountain once again. A male pea with a rubber ducky on his head comes into town.) Pea: Eh, duck? Duck? Is, uh, you know, anybody a duck? (Larry and the pea see each other, before they both yell out and charge out at each other, before tagging each other.) Larry: You're it! Pea: Goose! Larry: I'm not playing Duck Duck Goose. Pea: Uh, no, I'm not playing tag. I guess I must, you know, wander onward. Larry: Wait! Who are you? Pea: You know, just a guy who's been wandering around for thirty years with no friends and no life. Hi, I'm Clarence! Larry: I'm confused. I mean, I'm more confused than usual. Clarence: Well, let me tell you a story. You know, I love the game Duck Duck Goose, it's my favorite, yeah! As long as I'm not Goose. What happened, well, just watch my flashback. (A flashback starts up, showing Clarence playing Duck Duck Goose with several other kids, with a corn boy as Goose.) Corn Boy: Duck, Duck, (tagging Clarence) Goose! (Clarence chases after the corn boy, but the corn boy is too fast for Clarence. Everyone leaves after the game is over, but Clarence stays behind.) Clarence: (V/O) They stopped playing, but I couldn't lose! I roamed out, looking for someone to make Goose. A year went by searching for Goose, then 29 more! (The flashback ends after that.) Clarence: I regret nothing! Larry: Thirty years playing Duck Duck Goose? Man, that's crazy nuts! Clarence: Crazy Nuts? (jumping on Larry) Ooh, is that a game? How do you play? I have to win! Larry: No, if all you care about is winning, you're gonna take all the fun out of- (gasps in realization, as he throws Clarence off him) Clarence: Huh? Larry: (sadly) I chased all my friends away! Clarence: You know, I literally have no idea what you're talking about! (Larry sadly starts to call out to everyone.) Larry: It's safe to come out now! Olly olly oxenfree! (Jimmy and Jerry come out from behind the lamp, while Jean-Claude and Phillipe come out from behind the ice cream shop sign.) Larry: I didn't win, but that's okay! (Everyone comes out from their hiding places and approaches Larry happily, while Bob also approaches Larry.) Bob: Well, Larry, looks like we all learned a valuable lesson today. Larry: Yep. Everyone wins if we all play together. (Clarence suddenly runs up to Bob and tags him.) Clarence: Goose! I'm free! I'm free! (Clarence runs off while laughing happily as the screen irises out on him, ending the episode.)Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts